Indigo League: Stue's Journey
by ilovecards77
Summary: This is a story as if I had my own Pokémon journey. It takes place about 5 years after Ash started his journey and MOST characters are OCs
1. Backstory and First Pokémon

Indigo League: Stue's Journey

 **Chapter 1: Backstory/First Pokémon**

The year is 2002 and it has been almost 5 years since Pallet Town's Ash Ketchum had left the Kanto region only returning every so often to see his mother, but enough about Ash, this is my story! My name is Stuart Shrimp but everybody calls me Stue. I have brown eyes and dark brown hair and have never stood out because of it. I am from Viridian City and anytime people think of Viridian City they think of 2 things, ether "that's where the evil Giovanni had a Gym!" or "that's where Gary Oak is the Gym Leader!" Are you surprised? So were most people. After Giovanni went on the run when the public found out he was the boss of Team Rocket they had to find a Gym Leader quickly and Gary kindly took over. After all of that happened with Giovanni I swore that when I became a Pokémon Trainer I would give something positive for the people to talk about for Viridian City! My mom stays at home and grows many crops that she sells locally. My father, Rich, runs the Pokemart in Viridian and works ridiculous hours. I love them both, but I know that being a Pokémon trainer is what I am supposed to do!

My story starts like any other trainer that doesn't come from a town with a professor in it, we get to choose a family Pokémon, or our parents can help us catch our first Pokémon. Our neighbors knew I was going to start my journey and made a deal with my dad to get a discount at the store, because our neighbors a few months back had an egg hatch and it was a Poliwag. I took it and my Pokémon journey could now begin!

I went to the Pokémon Center the next morning and received my very own Pokedex! My mother wrote to Professor Oak telling him that I would be starting my Pokémon journey and asking if I could have a Pokedex. Professor Oak was thrilled that another young trainer would be able to help him learn more about Pokémon. I learned through the Pokedex that my Poliwag knew Tackle, Tail Whip, and Bubble. I then headed to the Pokemart to tell my dad that I was leaving for my journey. When I entered the shop it was surprisingly empty except my father. I went up to him with my piggy bank asking him how many Pokéballs that would buy. "I love you son but I can't take your money. Whenever you need something you let me know and I will send a package to the nearest town for you, but don't take advantage of it I still have a business to run" My dad said smiling. I started to cry "I'll make you proud dad I swear!" I said tears running down my face. My dad came out from the counter and gave me a big hug to let me know that he loved me.


	2. Changing Goals

**Chapter 2: Changing Goals**

Now I was finally setting out on my very own Journey. I knew there was a Gym in Pewter City north of Viridian, but I had just started and didn't want to lose, so I went west of Viridian where I heard there were some Pokémon over there that I could try and catch. As I got over to the Area I saw a nice sized pond so I decided to take out the good rod my mother gave to me for my journey and see if I could find anything. It had been almost 15 minutes, but then I finally started to get a bite. I yanked as hard as I could and a Magikarp came up. "Cool my very first Pokémon battle and I get a Magikarp!" I said trying to not explode with glee. "Poliwag Go!" I said as I threw the Pokéball to start the battle. Poliwag came out and looked determined to help me win. "Okay Poliwag use Tail whip!" Poliwag leaped towards Magikarp and started smacking it in the face repeatedly with its tail. Magikarp didn't appreciate this very much so it dove back into the water to get away. "Poliwag go under Magikarp and tackle him up to the surface" Poliwag Positioned himself perfectly under Magikarp and tackled him rich to the surface. "Pokéball go!" I threw the Pokéball at Magikarp and it shook for what felt like an eternity but then finally that wonderful sound, Ding! A successful capture, the first of which I'm sure will be many.

After A few more hours I had caught a few more Pokémon from the grass in that area. After Magikarp in order I caught: Pidgey, which put up less of a fight than Magikarp, Rattata which was surprisingly strong, and a male Nidoran. After I caught the Nidoran I could tell my Poliwag was exhausted and I didn't want him to hate me so I walked back to Viridian and took him to the Pokémon Center to get healed. After about an hour nurse joy came out letting me know that Poliwag, along with all my new Pokémon were good to go. I exited the Pokémon Center and let Poliwag out. "Hey buddy I know you have done so much already today, do you want to keep going and help me catch some more Pokémon or go back to the house and call it a day?" Poliwag looked up at me with determination in his eyes. "Okay buddy we can catch a few more" I said, happy that my Pokémon was on the same page as me. We walked back to the grassy area and not even a minute into being there and a Mankey attacked me. It was hard to tell if it was being playful or not because Mankey are really strong but I didn't want to wait and find out, so I called out Poliwag and started to battle! "Use bubble!" A direct hit, but Mankey kept bouncing around so I guess he thinks it's a game. "Alright Poliwag time to finish the game, jump to that tree and then tackle Mankey from above!" It couldn't have worked out better. Poliwag soared from the tree head first into Mankey which sent him flying back. "Pokéball go!" it shook longer than any of the other Pokémon I had caught, but in the end it still Dinged letting me know I had once again been successful. We were there for another few hours not finding any new Pokémon for me to catch so I kept just battling them for fun. Finally as we were heading to leave I saw it, the female Nidoran. When I asked around town yesterday to see what kind of Pokémon were around here they listed all the Pokémon I had captured, and when I asked if there were any female Nidorans everyone would say that they haven't been seen for years because they were all driven away by the male Nidoran who were too dominant. I looked right at the female Nidoran and then to my Poliwag who was already out helping me find new Pokémon. I gave Poliwag the signal meaning to start the battle, and another signal for him to use bubble. Nidoran definitely didn't see it coming as bubble hit her on the side of her face, as she looked up to see where it came from she was getting slapped in the face by a tail whip. After Poliwag had finished I threw a Pokéball and it almost immediately dinged. "We did it Poliwag! Now all we need is Spearow and we will finally have all the Pokémon from this area!" after another half hour I had found and caught Spearow and was heading back to Viridian as it was already getting dark. I arrived and opened the door to my house to find a very confused mother. "What are you doing back here Stue? Don't tell me you gave up already!" my mom said jokingly. "No mom I just got caught up with Pokémon catching fever and spent all day catching all different Pokémon from around here!" I showed her the 6 I had on hand: Poliwag, Mankey, Magikarp, Rattata, Pidgey, and my male Nidoran. "Wow Stue I don't think I ever had this many Pokémon in my life and it's only your first day!" my mom said making me feel like a hot shot. I returned all my Pokémon except Poliwag and went to my room to talk to Poliwag to strengthen the bond between us. "Poliwag I need to tell you something. I originally wanted to beat all the Gyms and challenge the elite 4 to become a champion of Kanto. Don't get me wrong I would still like to do that, but that isn't my main goal anymore, what I really want to do is catch all the Pokémon! I just wanted to tell you that. You will always be my first Pokémon and my first real friend. I will always have you on my team and if you ever don't want to be in your Pokéball let me know and you can be out of it and walk with me okay buddy?" Poliwag got a look in his eyes like it was Christmas. The fact that I was so open with him he seemed to really appreciate. The next morning I woke up and said goodbye to my parents for real. I first made a stop at the Pokémon Center and dropped off all my Pokémon except Poliwag, Mankey and the male Nidoran. Professor Oak was very happy with me that I had caught so many Pokémon on only my first day, even saying that I showed promise for being the next Bill! I then headed off towards Viridian Forrest to continue my journey.


End file.
